The Abuse That Brought You To Me
by Suicidal-lover101
Summary: Abuse from a bully is one thing but abuse from your supposed lover is an entirely different story, but for Eren Jeagers relationship this was normal. Even for the smallest of things Jean always hit Eren, no matter what, lovers or not. Will a certain raven be able to show Eren what real love is? ModernAU. Pairings: ErenxJean, ErenxLevi, JeanxMarco. Contains: Smut, rape, violence,
1. Chapter 1

**The abuse that brought you to me**

 **Chapter 1:**

 **AN: This is the first fanfic I've ever published and I'm super excited! This one is written for an amazing author** **ErenLeviJeager** **she a really amazing friend and author. I really hope you guys like this one and I am really sorry if there are a lot of errors, but I hope you enjoy.**

Eren was sitting down at a really fancy restaurant that Jean was taking him to for their two year anniversary. The two were still in college so, it was hard to save up money to go out to a place like this. To say the least Eren was quite impressed and quite flattered.

Soon enough they ordered and Eren lightly licked his lips, his eyes gleamed with joy. Eren had ordered a lovely Alfredo dish. As he took a small bite and swallowed it, taking a sip of wine.

Suddenly a loud smack followed by Jean's screaming echoed in the room. "Can't you do anything right?! God dammit Eren, I swear you're so fucking useless!" Jean spat out, a harsh glare on his face, vein popping out against his temple, teeth gritting in anger and annoyance at the brunet.

Eren quickly ran into the men's restroom. His cheek was stinging with a red handprint, lighting it up. Jean's smack had caused Eren to dump is delicious red wine all over his white button up shirt. He quickly took it off trying to get the stain out. A raven who is quite a few inches shorter than him walked out of one of the stalls and washed his hands.

"Oi, brat you're not going to get that shit out like that!" Levi said glaring at the brunet.

Eren jumped at his harsh tone. "O-oh s-sorry," he apologized.

Levi grabbed the shirt out of the brunet's hands. "Here let me do it, you're just messing it up more." He said trying to take the stubborn stain out.

Tears start to prick at Eren's eyes as he hung his head low. Levi's brows furrowed at the sight. "Oi, what's wrong brat?"

Eren ignored the brat comment as hot tears began to run down his cheeks. "Why can't I do anything right? Why am I always failing at life?" Eren questioned as he began to sob.

Some other men who were going to the restroom began to stare awkwardly. Levi simply glared at the men as to say ' _Scram before I kick your fucking ass to Pluto._ ' **(Which sadly isn't considered a planet anymore... Sad day DD'X)** The others left the two alone in the restroom, not wanting to disturb the small man filled with the rage of Satan himself. The raven put down the shirt and locked the door so they wouldn't be disturbed anymore.

"You know nobody's perfect," Levi began to say as he wiped the boy's face with a fancy towel, causing the brunet to stare in shock and give a soft sniffle as Levi continued to talk. "Spilling wine on your shirt isn't the end of the world. Besides, you've barely even lived life yet to even be talking about failing it. You can't possibly fail yet."

Eren sighed, "But I always end up fucking everything up, that's why Jean always gets mad at me."

"Is that why you have a big fucking handprint on your face?" Levi asked tilting the boy's chin to the side.

"Yeah, he always does that when I make a mistake," Eren said bashful and ashamed.

"He shouldn't be hitting you, mistake or not." Levi said in an almost quiet growl.

"No it's okay. It's just his of showing he loves and cares about me." Eren said stubbornly.

Levi sighed in defeat knowing he couldn't win this battle… at least not yet. "Alright then whatever you say. Wait here…" Levi unlocked the door leaving Eren a bit confused.

The raven had left to grab a spare button up shirt from his car. He always had one just in case if something happened to his. He soon arrived back and toss the shirt to Eren "Here wear this. It might be a bit small, but it's better than nothing."

Eren did what he was told. Indeed the shirt was snug, but not uncomfortable, "Thank you."

Levi only nodded as he began to walk out. Eren followed behind only to see Jean had left him, leaving the bill for Eren to pay.

 **AN: I know I made Jean into a complete jerk sorry but it just sortve fit. As for the smut that will be in later chapters. I really didn't feel like describing Jean raping Eren so sorry if that disappointed you. Anyway please review I'd love to hear your opinion on things and please favorite it! Thank you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know I made Jean into a complete jerk sorry but it just sortve fit. As for the smut that will be in later chapters. I really didn't feel like describing Jean raping Eren so sorry if that disappointed you. Anyway please review I'd love to hear your opinion on things and please favorite it! Thank you all!**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Hey guys sorry it took sooo long for me to update. I've just been so overwhelmed with my gf breaking up with me and stuff. But I'm so happy a lot of you liked my story so far even though it was a short chapter I believe this one will be longer.**

After Eren had paid the bill he'd began to walk home His jacket was thrown over his shoulder, his tie was sloppily loosened as he lit a cigarette. He began to stress out on not being able to pay rent because of the expensive ass dinner he ended up paying for as punishment. "Just another thing Jean will get mad at me for..." Eren thought out loud.

A black mercedes-benz with tinted windows rolled up Darren as the passenger side window rolled down. "I'm sorry but if you haven't noticed I'm not a prosti..." Eren stopped in mid sentence as he glared looking over only to see the raven smirking behind the wheel.

"Put that cigarette out and get in. There's no way in hell I'm letting you walk all the way home, the nearest apartment complex is at least 4 miles away."

Eren sighed stomping out his cigarette, and got in the car buckling his seatbelt as Levi got back on the road.

Levi turned on the GPS. "Put in your address." Levi said lightly tapping the screen as he got on the freeway.

Eren typed it in giving a sigh of relief. He felt like a princess being saved by some short angry prince. Eren looked over, 'Well he actually doesn't look too bad, he's actually kind of hot.'

Levi raised an eyebrow at the brunet, causing Eren to slightly jump and look straight ahead before apologizing. "Thank you again, and sorry for all the trouble," Eren said sheepishly.

Levi just shrugged, "It's nothing really. How much did it cost you?"

Eren looked over at the raven confused, "How much did what cost me?"

GPS: "Take the next exit in 2.37 miles ahead."

"The dinner dumb ass what else? Your services as a prostitute?" Levi said sarcastically causing Eren to blush.

GPS: "Take a right in 1.69 miles ahead."

"Oh um about as much as my rent costs."

GPS: Take a right 0.54 miles ahead.

"And that is? I need a number to go by."

GPS: "Take a..."

"OKAY! I fucking get it take a goddamn right in some bull shit miles that I can't even measure. I mean holy shit can you just shut the fuck up?!" Levi bursted out before slamming on the mute button.

Eren laughed so hard at the ravens outburst that he had to hold his sides.

Levi rolled his eyes and let out a small puff of amusement. "So the money brat?"

Eren calmed after his laughing fit, "Oh umm $700."

"Holy shit are you paying rent all by yourself?"

"No, me and my boyfriend split it."

"Last time I checked rent wasn't that expensive here."

"Yeah well Jean wanted something more nice. I even had to get a second job because of it."

"Wow that's hard," Levi said as he pulled into where the brunet lived. It was indeed a nicer place but definitely not worth the $1,400 they were paying. The raven reached into his pocket and pulled out $800 easy.

Once Eren saw the money he shook his head. "No please, don't give me your money. This isn't even your fault."

"I know just call it a favor. Oh and give me your number."

"What? Why?"

"So we can meet again. I do need to pick up my shirt after all. And I do expect it to be dry cleaned." Levi said as he gave the brunet his phone. Who then in return typed in his number.

Levi then pushed the money into Eren's pocket.

"If you're so gung-ho on giving me money at least tell me your name."

Levi smirked, "My, my, you're such a clingy prostitute, but if you must know its Levi."

"I'm not clingy, and I'm not a prostitute." Eren said pouting causing the raven to chuckle.

"So what's your name brat?"

"Eren," the boy replied getting out of the car.

As Levi backed out and left as he thought to himself. 'Why am I helping this brat so much? Does he really interest me enough?' Levi let out a puff of amusement, 'Well his ass **was** pretty cute.'

Once Eren walked into the house Jean was waiting and glaring at the brunet, "Who was that?" He hissed.

"O-oh that was j-jus-" Eren was cut off when Jean punched the brunet right in the eye.

"Don't tell me you're fucking other people behind my back?"

"N-no Jean, I would never."

"Damn straight you'd never." Jean growled as he yanked on Eren's hair causing him to yelp in pain as he was dragged to their room.

Jean then threw the brunet onto the bed and pinned him down as he bit Eren's neck until blood was drawn out.

"Jean s-stop p-please." Eren pleaded, wet tears began to prick his eyes.

"No." Jean glared as he started unbuckling his pants.

Eren sat up his body covered in bruises. Jean was fast asleep his back turned away from the brunet. Eren slowly got up and hobbled to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror seeing all of the cuts and bruises that littered his body.

'He loves me, he loves me, he loves me,' Eren repeated 3 times in his head as he turned on the shower. He let the hot water burn his skin as he sat in the spray and cried his eyes out.

 **I really hope you guys liked this one and I'll be sure to update sooner. Thank you so much for the support and I can't wait to get another chapter out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH 3:**

 **I'm soooo sorry its been sooo long but I've been dealing with starting school and other life's bitchslaps. But I'll be updating a chapter today and in a couple more days just for you guys. I just want you guys to know I'll never stop the story just because of followers or because of reviews I'll finish this story because its my pet peeve when people do that to me so I won't do it to you guys. Anyway here's chapter three you guys.**

The next morning Eren woke up and looked back to see that Jean bedside was empty and made. The brunet got up careful of his body, that still hurt from last nights events. He went into the kitchen only to find a note on the counter.

'Went out with Marco, be back later. We need to talk about your attitude last night.' -Jean.

Eren crumpled the note and got ready for the day. Today was a Sunday so that meant no classes for him today. Although he did have work later on at a local library. As Eren looked over he saw the raven's shirt wrinkled up in a ball. He then remembered the good looking raven and lightly blushed, but he just shook it off and checked his phone for any new messages. Indeed there was a message from an unknown number. Eren clicked to read it.

'Hey its Levi brat, text me when my shirt is dry cleaned.'

'Again there was that name again... Brat... Why does it sound so possessive? So nice?' Eren thought to himself but just smiled a small smile as he finished getting ready.

Eren took the shirt to a nearby dry cleaners before meeting up with his best friend, Armin.

Did you set down at a local cafe with their cups of coffee.

"So how are you and Jean lately? I saw him with Marco this morning." Armin informed, taking a sip of his much needed coffee.

"Oh really? Yeah we've been okay... I guess." Erenn said with a shrug.

"You guess?!" Armin questioned a bit loud.

"Well we had a fight yesterday, and I haven't seen him at all today, so I don't know." Eren softly.

"Sounds like you need a drink." The blonde joked.

"I really do need one." Eren groaned pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well I know Connie and the gang are going to a bar later tonight. Maybe we should go too?"

"Yeah, sounds like a horribly fun mistake."

Where that night Eren was pissed drunk, and hanging all over Armin.

Everyone was beginning to go home, because it was already three in the morning.

"What should we do with him?" Christa asked knowing he couldn't go home like that.

"Let's draw a dick on his face." Connie laughed out loud.

Sasha hit Connie's back hard, "Ha! Now that's too mean, maybe there's someone we can call?" Sasha suggested.

"Good idea Sasha let's look through his phone."

Christa grabbed the brunet's phone and went through his contacts. "Hmmm there's someone named Levi."

Eren slurred out loud, "I want his cock in my mouth."

Connie laughed, "Call him!"

Christa pressed call and heated the phone ringing.

"Hello..."

"Hi umm is this Levi?"

"Yes it is, who is this?"

"Oh ah sorry my names Christa, I'm one of Eren's friends."

"Is he alright!?" Levi asked thinking of the worst.

Christa giggled, "Yeah he's fine, just super drunk. Do you think you could let him crash at your place? We don't know who else to call."

"Yeah just give me a second. Where are you?"

After Christa told the raven the address they hung up.

Levi was parked outside the bar when Eren came stumbling out the small blonde helped carry his weight.

Armin helped get Eren into the car, "Sorry for the trouble."

"It's nothing, but you guys weren't lying when you said he was drunk."

"Yeah he really let loose tonight."

We've I drove the brunet back to his place, and ended up carrying him to the couch.

"Leevi..."

Levi raised an eyebrow to the messed up version of his name. "Yes brat?"

Eren blushed at the teasing name and gave a drunk hiccup. "I want kiss goodnight," Eren said like a little kid pointing to his lips.

Levi's eyes slightly widened at the request. He leaned down softly kissing the brunet.

Eren kiss the raven back sloppily. He pushed his tongue into the raven's mouth catching him by surprise.

Levi kissed him hard, there were tons fighting for dominance, but in the end Levi one.

Their kissed began to get more hot and breathy. Drool ran down the brunet's chin as Levi pushed his tongue even deeper inside the hot wet cavern making Eren let out soft moans.

Eren wrapped his legs around the raven's hips and grinded himself against the man, panting heavily as Levi carried the brunet all the way back to his room, feeling himself getting harder by the second with the brunet's antics.

 **Thank you guys for all the support I don't really know when to do some of the sex scenes so tell me what u guys want and if you want a lot of sex or more story. I don't know what the majority wants because this is my first fanfic so plz tell me and I'll see what I can do. And thank you all for the support. Love you guys! Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The abuse part 2.**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **AN: i'm so sorry this one took such a long time, but here it is. I'm also going to be getting in a bit of JeanxMarco in the next chapter but for now it's all about Levi and Eren I hope you enjoy.**

The next morning Eren was beginning to wake up and felt another man's chest, but this wasn't Jean's oh no, Jean would never hold Eren like this besides the person was way too muscular to be Jean. Eren slowly opened his eyes only to see the sleeping raven.

Eren gave a soft smile seeing the ravens hair stick on end all messy and ruffled out of place, his face looking so peaceful. Eren looked down at the ravens torso his pale skin looked absolutely beautiful even though there were a few scars. He had amazing sculpted muscles but they weren't super huge like guys on steroids. Eren looked at the ravens arm and saw a tattoo of a colorful dragon on the other arm was another tattoo a large skull with roses and on the ravens chest was a pair of crossed wings.

Eren began to trace the symbol not realizing it.

Leave I woke up to the lights installation of the brunet's fingers.

Eren jumped back slightly, feeling the ravens arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer to the man's chest. In that moment Eren realized just how naked they were.

Eren quickly sat up, but he moved too fast and curled up in a ball groaning at his hangover.

Levi gave a sleepy smile, "Hangover?" He asked in a soft voice.

Eren gave a soft nod.

"Go take a bath, I'll get you something to help, and feel free to use the bubbles in there." Levi said getting up and going into the kitchen.

Eren was taken back by the last part, 'feel free?' That was something he's never been told before. Nobody's ever told him that.

Eren got up and started the bath water, using the bubbles.

By time Levi came back Eren was already in the tub soaking. Because I smiled seeing the brunet indeed did use the bubbles.

Eren looked up at the raven. He was only in a pair of black boxers. Eren blushed lightly his cheeks burned a bright red as he noticed the raven had both of his nipples pierced.

Suddenly flashbacks of Eren panting, moaning, and begging for more popped up. Those piercings glistening with every thrust, and the ravens smirk. God that smirk could make Eren do anything.

Levi smirked down at the brunet's completely flustered face.

Levi knelt down to the brunet's side, "Remembering everything we did last night?" Levi whispered in the brunet's ear smirking.

Eren buried his face in his arms and nodded.

Levi smiled, "Good because you were amazing." Levi said setting down the hangover concoction by the tub before he got up and was walking out.

"You were too," Eren said to the raven as he left, causing Levi to grin.

Eren dunked himself under the water, completely embarrassed.

Levi was in the kitchen making some toast, bacon, and scrambled eggs, for breakfast when Eren came out with just a large Slipknot shirt and a pair of gray boxers on.

Levi smirked seeing the brunet, "Cute, baby."

Eren blushed lightly, "Well I am wearing your clothes.

Levi chuckled, "They look quite good on you, but I'd rather they were off."

Eren rolled his eyes, "Of course you do."

Levi chuckled, plating their food and setting it.

The two ate breakfast laughing and joking around. Everything was happy and light. Surprisingly Eren didn't feel guilty about the affair he was having. He truly felt free when he was with Levi.

Eren washed the dishes after breakfast.

Levi came up from behind, wrapping his arms around the brunet.

Eren was a bit surprised by the affection, but he leaned into the warm embrace.

" When do you _have_ to be home by?" leave I asked putting an emphasis on the word 'have.'

"I have class tomorrow..." Eren said pondering out loud.

"I can drop you off tomorrow if you want?"

"Yeah that sounds nice, I'll just tell Jean I'm with Armin."

Levi glared at the man's name, but brushed it off and nipped Eren's ear. "Good because I want to play with you some more."

Eren gave an involuntary shiver at the word 'play.'

Levi grinned feeling the brunet shiver under his touch. He ran his cool fingers up and down the brunet's body as Eren was trying hard to text Jean.

Eren let out a gasp feeling the ravens fingers wrap around his wanted need as he finally hit the send button on his phone sending Jean a message.

'I'm over at Armin's studying, and won't be home until tomorrow. Leftovers are in the fridge.'

 **Well that's chapter 5, I hope you guys liked it a lot. The next one will be more towards Jeans and Marco's behavior and some fishy stuff shall be revealed mwahahahaha. Until next time my darlings.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **OMG its been soooo long since I've updated and I'm really sorry. I've been pressured with tests, hw, and life's bs. But I tis be back with a new chapter!**

Jean was home, he had heard his phone buzz and turned it on. A freckled brunette gave a soft moan and nuzzled his lover. Jean smirked and kissed the brunet softly as he checked Eren's message.

The brunet opened an eye. "What is it?" He questioned.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

Marco looked up shocked and confused. "Why?"

"Eren won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. So do you want to?"

"Um yeah that sounds nice." Marco said smiling.

He had known Jean was with Eren, but he love Jean and he couldn't stop. He hated sleeping over where Eren slept. In the way he was very jealous of Eren, he had the only thing Marco ever wanted. Even as a kid he always love the two-toned haired boy, but the best he could do was be some low life affair.

Jean kissed the brunets cheek, "Good, where do you want to eat?"

"Hmmmm, can we go to that family restaurant down the street?"

"Sure babe that sounds good, but you're going to have to put some pants on."

Marco blushed a deep red completely forgetting that he was naked and against his lover's body, only sheet draped over his bare ass.

Jean chuckled and grabbed the brunet's ass causing him to moan. Jean smirked, "How beautiful."

Marco whined, "Stop teasing, I'm absolutely starving."

Jean laughed, "Okay, okay. Let's get in the shower then we can go eat."

Marco nodded as he got up.

Later, after quite a long steamy shower and getting dressed, the two were sitting at the nice restaurant. Marco ordered the shrimp scampi and Jean got a normal burger and fries.

Armin came back with their food seeing as he was a waiter there.

Jean raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" Jean asked the blonde.

"What do you mean? I work here duhhh."

"Well aren't you supposed to be studying with Eren?" Jean asked getting suspicious.

The blonde Einstein started putting 2 and 2 together. "Ohhhh yeah, well I had to work this shift last minute then me and Eren we're going to go back to studying. He's just doing his English project now." Armin chuckled, "Now will that be all?"

After Armins shift he went out the back and got in the car, locking the doors(to be safe). He pulled out his phone and dialed Eren. The phone began ringing.

 _Ringgggg..._

 _Ringgggg..._

 _Ringg- "Hello?"_

 _"Hey Eren?"_

 _"Yeah Armin, what's up?"_

 _"Well I just ran into Jean. Why didn't you tell me you were going to use me as an excuse to not come home?"_

 _"What I do is my business! I don't need someone always babysitting me!" Eren yelled back being too defensive._

 _"I'm just trying to help you out man! I'd rather not see another bruise on you from him."_

 _"I can take care of myself!"_

 _"Fine! But Jean almost found out! You're lucky I'm a fucking genius and figured everything out when I did!"_

Armin hung up and turned the ignition key angrily. The blonde sighed soon calming down.

Not even five minutes later he received a message from Eren.

 _'Sorry, you're right. Next time I'll warn you. It's just I don't want to be judged for my affair. Sorry for flipping out.'_

 _'It's okay. I doubt anyone will judge you... Well besides Jean, but he's a horse. Just be safe man.'_

 _'Thanks, just don't tell Mikasa, I don't think I can take her interrogating Levi.'_

 _'Ahhhh so that's who the mysterious mistress is.'_

 _'Lol yeah just don't call him that when you see him, he's like ten years older than me and he'd kick both of our asses.'_

 _'Lol pictures?'_

Eren then sent a picture of Levi when he was sleeping and his hair was all messy.

 _'Awww soo cute, lil Eren has a sexy beast in bed,'_ Armin joked.

 _'Yeah, but his dicks even sexier.'_

 _"Whoa man, TMI like times 100. Well imma get going before this gets any worse, have fun with that sexy pedophile.'_

 _'Hey! He's only like 10 years older than me! Besides I'm past the whole illegal age.'_

 _'Whatever you say pedophile lover.'_

 **Heyyyy so since I have October break now I'm going to try to update another chapter this week, but no promises lovvvve yaaaaa. Also sexy pedophile is a joke between me and my friend since she's 17 and her bf is 25. Anyway until next time my darlings. Byeeeeeeeeee!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's been sooooo long I'm sorry, but the school shoved so many finals up my ass. Anyway it's winter break finally and I'm free! Also my uncle died and my family is full of bitches with a crucifix shoved up their ass. And my shitty step dad finally left so things will be less stressful for now, anyways these next chapters will revolve around winter break, Christmas, and New years. Eren will make new friends and possibly a new enemy. I'm not sure if i want to make Petra a bitch or Erwin a douche. or i could keep horseface as the enemy although I do want them to be friends again eventually. Maybe i'll have Levi do a dick move tho the fight may not last long. Also there shall be Christmas smut in later chapters my darlings. What do you guys think I should do? I'd like to hear your ideas for the story.**

It was the start of Winter break a time of relief and happiness, but for Eren Jaeger this was not the case. Instead it was quite the opposite. He had just came home from taking multiple college finals and a long day of work just to find his boyfriend Jean fucking his close friend Marco. His eyes widened and a few tears fell before he dropped his bags and ran out ignoring Jeans shocked calls of ' _I can explain'_ and ' _stops'_. He didn't know why he was crying, it just hurt. He kept running going anywhere but home. He knew he was having an affair on Jean, but that was different he had given Jean everything, and what had Jean given him? Just a ton of heartbreak.

Before he knew it Eren was throwing up at the front gates of a familiar graveyard. Eren had wiped his mouth and walked in. Without much thought he ended up in front of his mother's grave it read:

 **Carla Jaeger**

 **1974-2006**

 **Loving mother and wife.**

Eren sniffled lightly almost like a little kid. "Ma ya here?" He asked timidly. "Of course you are, stupid of me to ask after all of these years, huh?" Eren took a deep breath. "Mom, I'm in a lot of shit and I have a lot of things to get off my chest and ask. Although I'm sure you already know what I'm going to say." Eren sighed and told his mother's tombstone everything, he told her about how his dad beat him after she died and how he just disappeared, how him and Mikasa struggled, his relationship with Jean, the beatings, rape, and cheating. Even his affair with Levi. He told her everything and sat against her grave and just talked. "Ma do you think I'm worthless? Do I deserve this?" Eren gave one last sigh and rubbed his red puffy eyes.

"Eren?"

Eren looked up to the familiar voice calling his name. His turquoise eyes finding sharp silver ones. "L-Levi?!"

"What are you doing here? And you're crying." Levi observed grabbing his lover a tissues.

Eren thanked him for the tissue wiping his face, "S-sorry."

"There's no need to apologize brat. Now back to my question, what are you doing here?"

"Jean cheated on me, and I just ran here on instinct." Eren said softly avoiding eye contact.

Levi sighed and kneeled down to Eren and kissed his forehead softly. Eren hugged the raven tightly nuzzling his shoulder. Levi just rubbed the brunets back soothingly in hopes to comfort him. Eren had eventually calmed down and just leaned into the ravens embrace.

"Whose grave is this?" Levi asked softly.

"It's my mom's." Eren said calmly.

Levi gave a questioning look and Eren gave a sad smile before continuing. "She died from heart cancer, and by time we found out, it was too late to save her."

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up painful memories."

"It's okay, but I do miss her, my dad went missing after her death."

Levi gave him a light kiss. Eren gave him a goofy grin that made Levis heart nearly stop from the cuteness.

"So what are you doing here, Levi?"

"I came to see my family."

Eren gave him a questioning look.

"I was raised in an orphanage and I became close to two of the other kids." Levi showed Eren a picture of a red haired girl, and blond boy. "That's Isabel and Farlan," Levi explained. "We were always together, no matter what, even when I ran with the wrong crowd they were always there for me… Then one day they had gotten adopted and I was happy for them but It was very lonely at the orphanage. A couple of days after they were in a car accident and they died."

"Oh Levi I'm so sorry."

"It's okay brat, I miss them and visit them for every holiday, I went through hell to get here. After their death I hit rock bottom, but now I'm okay, plus now I have you."

Eren had blushed at the comment and kissed Levi softly.

After they were done visiting the graves of their loved ones they walked out hand and hand, Eren had moved out of Jeans the next day not looking at him as he and Levi grabbed all of Eren's things and moved them into Levi's. Later that night when everything was all calm and Levi was cooking dinner for them and Eren walked up wrapping his arms around the raven's waist and nuzzled into the raven's neck. Levi let out a deep chuckle as he kept cooking.

"Levi?"

"Hmmm….."

"I love you."

"I love you too brat, a lot."

 **A/N: Well this is the first chapter of the break. I'm so happy to be writing again. And remember I'd love to hear your opinions so please comment what you'd like to see or you can message me my darlings. Until next time…. Bye~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **A/N: This chapter is to** **levirivaille0987** **for the awesome idea. I'm soooo sorry in advance for what's about to happen in this chapter, it's not too bad but it's still kinda bad, it's something that actually happened to a friend of mine once. Also I wanted to thank you all for supporting me even when I didn't update for like ever. Anyway here's the new chapter my darlings.**

Eren woke up a bit hazed from last night. He felt a pair of strong arms hold him against a chiseled chest. It was still weird for him to wake up next to someone, he always use to wake up alone either because Jean was never home or he was shoved onto the couch or even on the rare occasions where Jean would kick him out and he'd sleep either in the park or on one of the tables at work where Armin would come in and nearly have a heart attack. Eren sighed softly snuggling into the warm embrace. Levi groaned waking up.

"Oh sorry, did I wake you?" Eren whispered softly.

"Hmmm no, you're fine love."

Eren nodded nuzzling the ravens chest.

Levi chuckled softly, "Do you have work today hon?"

"Yeah at 1:30." Eren groaned. "You're so lucky you get to work from home."

"Well I still have to go to the shitty conferences with the shitty coffee, shitty donuts, and shitty people."

Eren rolled his eyes playfully at the raven.

Levi chuckled. "Anyway I'll drop you off love."

"Thank you."

* * *

Eren was working his shift in the Trost Library. He was putting up books in the back when suddenly he was shoved down into the shelve hard the books in his hands falling on the floor. Eren looked up only to see Jean yank his hair up punching him over and over until his face was bloody and bruised. Jean kept kicking him to the point where Eren felt dizzy and blacked out. Jean ripped off the unconscious brunets pants off as he undid his own. Jean immediately pushed himself in hard thrusting in roughly over and over again. Jean bit down on Eren's neck till he bleed. He continued to thrust deeply into his ex tearing his insides bad as he was holding his hips until they bruised. He felt the brunet bleeding around his dick as he thrusted in one last time releasing inside the unconscious body. Jean cleaned himself up as he smirked down at Eren's thrashed body. "You'll never be any better than a whore." Jean murmured as he walked away.

* * *

Armin was the one to find Eren like that as he frantically called 911. He closed the library for the rest of the day as he rode to the hospital with his unconscious friend. Once at the hospital he called Levi to tell him the unfortunate news about his boyfriend. Levi drove to the hospital immediately going 20 over and running three red lights. Armin told the raven about how he found Eren and that he hadn't heard from the doctor.

Soon enough the doctor told them how lucky Eren really was. "He should only be unconscious for a few days max. He was raped and beat pretty badly. We had to stitch up part of his lip and the inside of his anus. His anus was very badly abused. Did he have homosexual intercourse?"

Levi spoke up, "Yes, I'm his boyfriend."

"Well we'll need your DNA. We just need to rule you out."

Levi nodded in understanding.

"After this he may not be the same, I'd recommend therapy for him considering what happened. And please nothing anal for a while."

* * *

Once the doctor left Levi knew who was responsible for Eren's pain, Jean, and he was going to make that bastard pay. Levi left despite Armin telling him otherwise. He couldn't think, not when he saw red. Levi drove all the way to eren's old place and busted the door down, where he found Jean staring at him wide eyed. Levi immediately Punched Jean in the face hard and pinned him down as he tied and gagged the two toned haired boy up.

"So you like to beat up and rape other people's lovers huh?"

Jean shook his head profusely.

Levi glared darkly as he smacked Jean hard, "You're a disgusting liar."

Jean Tried to scream but it became muffled.

"Go ahead and scream, no one will hear you."

Levi beat the shit out of Jean but kept him conscious. Levi grabbed a large screwdriver and shoved the handle up the boy's ass.

Jean screamed in agony tears running down his cheeks.

"Hurts doesn't it, but it's not even close to what you did to Eren. If you ever touch him again I'll make sure you'll not live to see another day, and if you tell the police about this, just know, I know how to hide a body." Levi said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Jean nodded shaking in fear.

Levi smashed a vase to his head and untied him before returning to the hospital, where he sat by his lover's side watching over him.

 **A/N: Well there you have it, another chapter, I promise this won't effect the christmas smut I have planned instead this will make it all that much more special. Until next time my darlings~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Now this chapter is pure fluff with sooo many feels. I wrote it yesterday and then when I went to upload it my internet was down ;-; It was very aggravating and depressing, anyway here ya guys go, this chapter doesn't really have too much plot in it, but I hope you enjoy it my darlings.**

Eren had regained consciousness within a few days and he was able to go home soon after. At the moment Eren was in the passenger seat just looking out the window, he hadn't said a word since he woke up. Levi placed a hand on the brunet's knee to which his lover flinched from the touch. Levi pulled over and stopped knowing Eren was dealing with a lot.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm s-sorry." Eren apologized over and over until Levi cut him off by pulling him into a tight hug which caused Eren to sob out.

Levi held the brunet tightly just letting him cry out.

"I-I feel so weak and dirty. I felt everything he did to me, I'm so used and worthless," Eren cried.

Levi grabbed his lovers hands, "No you're much more than that. You are such a strong person, you're my everything Eren. I love you still despite what he did because you are so precious to me. and no one can change that."

Eren looked up at Levi in shock, his turquoise eyes began to water up as he hugged the raven tightly and cried, "I-I love you so much."

Levi patted the brunets back, comforting him, as he kissed the brunets face and wiped his tears away from his eyes. The raven cleaned up the boys tear stained face.

On the ride home Eren fell asleep due to exhaustion. Levi held the brunets hand until they arrived then he carried him inside and tucked him in and was about to leave the room, but his lover held the ravens sleeve and unconsciously asked him to stay, to which Levi obliged his bright eyed lovers request. Levi cuddled the brunet and held him tightly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

The brunet woke up hours later. Levi set a warm bowl of soup down for the boy with a glass of ice water and a note. Eren opened up the note and it read:

'I had to go for a quick thing at work. I'll be back soon with a surprise. Also I expect you to eat most of the soup. ~Levi'

Eren gave a soft smile and noticed a beautiful red rose on the table as he ate his soup and drank the water. He loved Levi so much and felt absolutely loved and treasured by the raven. He could never imagine his life with any happiness without the raven.

* * *

The days that soon followed the brunet was waited on hand and foot by the raven. Of course eren wasn't too pleased with it, but Eren was more independent, he didn't like to depend on others in that aspect. but he put up with it to make Levi happy. Besides it was only until he got better. Eren was now free and able to go back to work, which of course Levi tried to talk Eren out of, but Eren didn't budge. They were planning on going to the mall tomorrow for holiday shopping. He still needed to get Levi something, but he didn't know what yet so he was hoping to get idea's there.

"Hey Eren how are you?" The blonde coconut asked.

"I'm feeling way better."

"Oh that's good. Will you be able to come to the christmas party?"

"Oh shit I forgot, When is it?"

"The 24th, will Levi be coming too?"

"I don't know, I'll talk to him after my shift. Are we doing the white elephant thing again."

"Yeah on Ymir's demand."

"I swear that woman is related to Satan himself."

"Sorry I don't adopt brats." Levi said stepping in the conversation.

Eren chuckled as he checked out of work and was getting ready to leave. Levi wrapped an arm around his lover as they were walking out of the library.

"Oh and coconut tell your bratty friends we'll be there for the party and Erwin wanted me to tell you that him and the others will too."

"Yes sir." Armin replied chuckling as he walked to his car.

 **A/N: Well that's the chapter I have for today. The next chapter will be a date type thing at the mall. and then the party which of course won't have Jean's horseface there. and there shall be pranks filled with stupid stunts. Until next time my darlings. Bye~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **A/N: In this chapter you'll get a glimpse of what Eren has planned for Levi. Mwahahaha also it's going to be a cute little date also Eren's a sneaky lil bitch. Anyways prepare for an extra long chapter plus a horribly funny party and the beautiful Christmas smut.**

 **Eren's POV:**

At the moment I was sitting on the couch waiting for Levi to get home from his meeting so we can go on our date. Well I guess it's not really a date since we're just going to the mall together for last minute shopping. I still have NO idea what to get Levi! I know that's bad, but it's not my fault. A new suit is too expensive, just a tie is boring… ' _Well he could use it to tie you up'._ AGHHH shut up inner thoughts! Anyway also he has every Stephen King and Edgar Allan Poe hardback book ever written, PLUS the audio books. God I'm screwed and not literally sadly. ' _It's not like he hasn't already screwed you on every surface of this place'._ My inner thoughts will be the death of me.

 **Normal POV:**

As Eren was thinking Levi took the opportunity to wrap his arms around his boyfriend causing the brunet to squeal out loud. Levi chuckled and eren blushed a dark shade of red.

"Levi that's not funny." Eren whined.

"I think it is cutie." Levi said kissing his cheek. "Let me take a shower and change and we can go."

Eren nodded giving him a quick kiss.

About half an hour later Levi walked out wearing black skinny jeans and a loose gray Tee shirt with a chain necklace and combat boots. Eren wrapped his arms around the raven, "You look sexy in casual."

Levi smirked, "Come on brat let's get going."

Eren nodded, "Alright."

Once they arrived there they went threw the stores doing some last minute shopping. They roamed around the different stores looking for a horrible gift for the party.

Eren stopped at Spencer's. "Hey I'm gonna look for something in here."

Levi nodded, "I'll be in the jewelry store love."

Eren looked around and went through the back and that's when he got a beautiful idea for his lover. He'd make himself the gift. Eren grabbed everything he needed and paid for it just in time.

Levi wrapped his arms around the brunet, "Find everything?"

Eren nodded "Yeah, I believe so."

"Let's go eat then." Levi said as they walked out. "What would you like to eat?"

Eren thought, "Something small, I'm not too hungry."

"How about we go to the cafe?" Levi asked holding the brunet's hand

"That sounds nice."

After they had ate and went back home to prepare for the party with all of their friends.

* * *

The two were at the party and welcomed in, everyone was drinking and there were presents in the middle of the room. Everyone greeted each other with beers. Everyone made a circle and started to play truth or dare. Ymir of course having a evil smirk on her face.

"So Eren truth or dare?"

Eren thought, "Truth."

Ymir smirked, "How big are you?"

Eren blushed, "6 inches."

"And all mine." Levi said with a smirk causing Eren to blush.

"Okayy my turn!" Hanji said excited, "Levi truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Hanji grinned, "I dare you to kiss Eren tongue and all messy."

Before Eren knew it Levi yanked the brunet down kissing him hard and pushing his tongue. The kiss was hot and wet. squelching noises started to get louder as drool ran down Eren's chin. Eren moaned a few times before they broke apart saliva connecting the two. People were squealing blushing of doing both for the ravens show.

"Damn Levi you should be a porn star!" Connie blurted out loud and everyone laughed.

After a while everyone began to open presents, some people got sex edibles or shitty clothes and posters. Hanji even got an old banana, to which she was paid ten bucks to eat. Levi nearly threw up at the sight. The first person to pass out was Connie and Levi took absolute advantage and drew a vagina on the back of his head. Some people dyed all of his underwear pink and his house decorating it with condoms and bologna. Someone even painted a weed plant on the door.

* * *

It was early in the morning when Levi had to leave for yet another meeting. Once Levi left Eren was up and getting ready for the raven. Eren got everything out of the Spencer's bag and set the fuzzy handcuffs, vibrator, and lube. By time Levi was home Eren was just finishing and got on the bed. Levi walked into the room not expecting this, he stopped dead in his tracks. Eren was sitting on the bed He wore a red lacy corset that was laced in the front with a small black ribbon at the middle of the chest and black trimming. His red panties were see through and red. Eren wore black thigh high stockings that were held up by garters.

Levi's predatory side came out as he pushed the Brunet over, "God you're gorgeous."

Eren blushed, "Merry Christmas, now tie me up daddy."

Levi smirked, "With pleasure." He said has he grabbed the handcuffs and handcuffed him to the headboard. Levi kissed the brunet with a heated passion and bit his neck marking him as he pulled down his lover's panties down kissing down his legs causing the brunet to shiver and spread his legs.

"Oh someone's anxious." Levi said as he took off his shirt and pants.

Eren whined and then yelped feeling the vibrator coated in lube pushed in his ass. He moaned as it started to vibrate as it was being pushed in and out.

"God you're so hot, this is what you do to me Levi said as he grinded his hardened member against the brunet's ass. Eren's panties began to tent in the front with precum.

Eren moaned arching his back in pleasure. "Ah L-Levi more."

Levi smirked as he pulled the vibrator out to which Eren whined about the loss. Levi then lubed himself up and pushed deep inside the brunet.

Eren moaned begging for more.

Levi smirked as he quickened his pace hitting the brunet's prostate making Eren screamed.

"AH L-Levi!" Eren screamed his body turning to mush.

Levi grabbed the brunet's hips slamming deep inside coming close to his orgasm Eren close to his too.

Within a few more thrusts Eren came all over his chest screaming Levi's name. Levi buried himself deep inside the brunet as he came coating his lovers insides. Eren was just coming down from his orgasm, a bit drowsy. Before Eren fell asleep Levi pulled out and grabbed his lover's christmas present a small silver chain with the silver wing of freedom. Levi clasped it around the brunet's neck before cuddling with him. Uncuffing the brunet's hands and pulled the covers up over them.

"Merry Christmas brat."

 **A/N: There you go my darlings, christmas smut for all. Happy Holidays you guys and love ya guys. Until next time bye~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

 **A/N: Can you believe it's the tenth chapter! Anyway here's another one it's smutty fluffy and just laid back. I haven't updated lately because I got two requests from lexboss, so I was doing those for a while anyway my darlings here's another chapter. Enjoy.**

The next morning Eren woke up cuddled in the ravens strong arms. Eren shifted in the ravens embrace only realizing how much his hips hurt, and Eren let out a soft whimper.

Levi softly opened his eyes, "Are you okay?" He asked a bit groggy.

Eren nodded, "You just did a number on me last night."

Levi chuckled softly, "Well that's the best gift I've ever gotten."

Eren blushed lightly, "I'm glad you liked it. I was really nervous."

"Really? Why?" Levi asked a bit shocked.

"Well that was my first time I've ever done something like that." Eren said a bit embarrassed.

"Well it was wonderful Eren, thank you." Levi said kissing the brunet's forehead softly before kissing him passionately on the mouth, before getting up and getting in the bath filled with bubbles because he felt like it. Eren brushed his teeth getting rid of his morning breath before jumping in the bath with Levi.

* * *

On New Year's Eve the couple decided to skip the party their friends were putting on. Instead they stayed home and ordered some Pizza and the Pirates of the Caribbean movie. Eren was snuggled up to the raven. He began feeling very mischievous as he leaned up and licked the shell of his lover's neck before nipping the lobe, causing Levi to shiver.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Levi asked in an almost growl that when straight to his dick. Levi's possessiveness always turned Eren on.

Eren grinned, "Nothing dear." Eren said sweetly.

Levi pushed the brunet on his back and positioned himself in between the brunet's legs as he hovered over him and leaned down to him. whispering huskily in his ear, "Oh that was nothing? I beg to differ." Eren shivered as the raven's breath gently hit the spot right below his ear.

Levi smirked as he then rubbed the brunet through his pants feeling his lover grow in his hand. Eren moaned and arched his back. His cheeks were a dark pink as he bucked his hips needing more friction. The sight went straight to Levi's dick. Levi quickly removed the boy's pants and realizing the brunet went commando. Levi smirked down at the brunet.

Eren moaned softly as Levi began to pump him slowly making precum ooze out and drip on his stomach. Levi took off his pants and boxers his hard on bounced against his stomach. the veins slightly prodding out. Eren subconsciously licked his lips as Levi firmly grasped his own member slowly pumping it making his tip wet, as he gave his lover a show.

Eren moaned as Levi pushed inside him. Levi moaned at the boy's tight wet heat. He slowly pulled out until the tip was the only thing in. He then slammed all the way back in. Making Eren moan even louder. Levi kept pounding into his lover aiming his hips for the boys sweet spot. With a single thrust he Hit it dead on making Eren scream in pleasure. Levi grinned as he kept hitting it over and over again while Eren dragged his fingers down the raven's back making him moan in pain and pleasure. Levi slammed deep inside him finding himself getting closer to his climax.

Eren screamed out, " AH-Levi I'm gonna-" Within another thrust to his prostate Eren arched his back and came hard all over the raven's chest covering him with cum.

Levi pounded in a few more times, his thrusts getting sloppy, with one last thrust Levi buried himself deep inside his lover as he came filling him up with his hot sticky seed.

Eren panted as the raven collapsed on top of him not wanting to pull out just yet.

* * *

Later the next day Armin texted the brunet wishing him and Levi a Happy New Year.

 **Armin: Hey dude how was your new years?**

 **Eren: Good me and Levi just relaxed and hung out.**

 **Armin: By that you mean fucking on every surface available and not stopping at midnight.**

Eren choked on his own spit and blushed a dark red not being able to deny it, considering they fucked every surface of the living room and bedroom. The two didn't even stop until it was two in the morning.

 **Eren: Damn you coconut bastard for being so smart.**

 **Armin: AHHHHH I was only joking man. TMI dude, now I can't get the thoughts out of my head. I am never going to go to your place for New Year's!**

 **Eren: Don't worry man we don't fuck in public usually. ^W^**

 **Armin: USUALLY! Usually isn't good enough for me, hell nah. I don't need to scar myself even more. Remember when I walked in on you masturbating? HUH!?**

 **Eren: Aww come on it wasn't that bad.**

 **Armin: NOT THAT BAD! You were ass naked jerking yourself in front of the mirror.**

 **Eren: I did that a lot.**

 **Armin: You didn't even stop when I walked in.**

 **Eren: My masturbation doesn't always revolve around you.**

 **Armin: OH MY GOD EREN!**

 **Eren: You love me.**

 **Armin: You're sooooo lucky I do.**

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked that one, because I had a ton of fun writing it. Tell me what Else I should put in the next chapters, I love your guys' ideas. I won't be updating much once the 4th is here because school will claim my soul once again that day. But I'll try and do it more often than last semester. Anyways Good luck with the new year and Goodbye for now~**


End file.
